<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Złoty Krucyfiks by Mizantropia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668195">Złoty Krucyfiks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia'>Mizantropia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Musketeers (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:54:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28668195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizantropia/pseuds/Mizantropia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Coś ty chciał zrobić Aramis - szepnął przestraszony mężczyzna wpatrując się w niego dużymi oczyma.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aramis | René d'Herblay &amp; Porthos du Vallon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Złoty Krucyfiks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zimno.</p><p>Merdé.</p><p>Boże jak zimno.</p><p>Widział swój oddech w ciemności. Tylko dwie gwizdy wisiały na nieboskłonie, niepewnie oświetlając polanę skąpaną w krwi poległych.</p><p>Theo, Jacques i Leon leżeli dookoła niego, powykręcani. Ubroczeni juchą. Trzy gardła przeorane tępym narzędziem.</p><p>Nie była to łatwa i szybka śmierć.</p><p>Spoglądał oszołomiony na pocięte tchawice czując ból w gardle.</p><p>Boże jak zimno.</p><p>Cały się trząsł.</p><p>Opierał się o drzewo.</p><p>Chropowata kora drażniła skórę na plecach, które pokrywała jedynie biała koszula.</p><p>Bolała go głowa.</p><p>Zamknął oczy próbując uspokoić zdenerwowany żołądek.</p><p>Lucas, Ignace oraz młody Fabien spoczywali niedaleko ugaszonego ogniska. Gdyby nie plamy na piersiach, pomyślałby, że jego bracia śpią. Zastanawiał się jakie to uczucie.</p><p>Przebite serce.</p><p>Wiedział, że ma przy sobie miecz.</p><p>Szpada.</p><p>Tak ostra, łatwo byłoby podciąć sobie żyły.</p><p>Uchylił powieki spoglądając z roztargnieniem na zimne dłonie.</p><p>Jak długo zajęłoby mu wykrwawienie się?</p><p>Zimno.</p><p>Mokro.</p><p>Śnieg topił się pod jego ciałem.</p><p>Drżał.</p><p>Boże jak zimno.</p><p>Czy już nigdy nie poczuje ciepła?</p><p>Samuel, Bernard, Antoine. Gdzie, gdzie oni są?</p><p>Może, może nie jest jedyny?</p><p>Czy dałby radę wstać?</p><p>Chciał się podnieść. Próbował zmusić zmarznięte nogi do współpracy. Oparł ciężar ciała o chropowatą korę drzewa.</p><p>Da radę.</p><p>Musi, musi wiedzieć.</p><p>Boże, nie miał sił. Spojrzał w niebo wydychając cicho powietrze, jakby nie chcąc zbudzić zmarłych.</p><p>Ruszył.</p><p>Śnieg skrzypiał pod jego nogami, stąpał ostrożnie nad ciałami Theo, Jacquesa i Leona. Przykucnął przy każdym przymykając po kolei piwne, szare i brązowe oczy, odmawiając cichą modlitwę za każdego z braci.</p><p>Bolała go głowa.</p><p>...</p><p>Dlaczego?</p><p>Sięgnął do skroni. Lodowate palce otarły się o materiał. Co on tam robił? Co się stało?</p><p>Las milczał.</p><p>Śnieg pokrywał polanę na której rozbili obóz. Spojrzał niepewnie w niebo upewniając się czy dwie gwiazdy nadal świecą.</p><p>Widział swój oddech. To chyba dobrze, prawda? Jeszcze się nie wyziębił.</p><p>Ognisko.</p><p>Tak, duży dołek obłożony kamieniami. Szary popiół w śniegu.</p><p>Czuł smak dziczyzny na podniebieniu. To było dobre polowanie.</p><p>Lucas, Ignace oraz Fabien leżeli przy ugaszonym ognisku, niby chcąc ogrzać swe ciała. Jednak krew wypływała z trzech ran na piersi każdego z braci, spływając powoli do dołka.</p><p>Szary popiół skażony juchą.</p><p>Huh.</p><p>Krew płynęła powoli, zawijając się i tworząc wzory na ziemi. Zastanawiał się, czy on też mógłby dołączyć do ich tańca. W końcu miał przy sobie szpadę.</p><p>Co go powstrzymywało?</p><p>Przykucnął nad ciałami braci, zamykając trzy pary zielonych oczu. Modlił się by odnaleźli spokój, gdziekolwiek się udali.</p><p>Zimno.</p><p>Boże, nie czuł nóg.</p><p>Czy nadal miał stopy?</p><p>Spojrzał w dół dostrzegając skórzane buty.</p><p>Bolała go głowa.</p><p>Rozejrzał się powoli po polanie.</p><p>Po raz ostatni dotknął brązowych kosmyków młodego Fabiena.</p><p>Merdé.</p><p>Hugues, Henri i Nicolas. Powinni gdzieś tu być, dzielili namiot. Ostrożnie udał się ku szarym plandekom poplamionych czerwienią.</p><p>Śnieg skrzypiał.</p><p>Mróz szczypał w policzki.</p><p>Bolała go głowa.</p><p>Gdzie-</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Och.</p><p>Nicolas siedział oparty o drzewo jak on. Jednak nie ruszał się. Brązowe oczy wpatrywały się oszklonym wzrokiem w dwa ciała przed sobą. Henri i Hugues leżeli na brzuchach, wyglądając jakby biegli bratu na pomoc, jednak zabójca był szybszy. Dwie kule spoczywały teraz w plecach martwych muszkieterów.</p><p>Potknął się, w ostatniej chwili jednak łapiąc równowagę. Podtrzymał drżące ciało opierając się o brzozę do której przybity był Nicolas.</p><p>Niczym motyl.</p><p>Szpada mężczyzny utkwiona była w jego żołądku, przeszywając trzewia.</p><p>Zaszlochał zsuwając się po drzewie.</p><p>Obiecał mu.</p><p>Gorące łzy płynęły po lodowatych policzkach.</p><p>Obiecał mu, że po powrocie ustalą kto lepiej strzela.</p><p>Merdé.</p><p>Zamknął brązowe oczy przykładając czoło, do czoła mężczyzny.</p><p>Byli najlepszymi strzelcami w pułku.</p><p>Wziął drżący oddech, po czym wstał podchodząc do Huguesa i Henri'ego.</p><p>Bracia z krwi. Wyglądali jak dwie krople wody.</p><p>Uzupełniali się.</p><p>Zawsze razem.</p><p>Nawet po śmierci.</p><p>Muszkieterowie umarli nagle od strzału w plecy. Kiedy odwrócił ich, ujrzał zamknięte oczy. Miał nadzieję, że nie cierpieli.</p><p>Zimno?</p><p>Czy było mu zimno?</p><p>Dziewięć.</p><p>Znalazł dziewięciu.</p><p>Dobrze?</p><p>Podniósł się krocząc nad braćmi.</p><p>Krew tworzyła wzory na białym śniegu. Jucha przywodziła na myśl kwiaty.</p><p>Łąka zakwitła zimą - pomyślał patrząc na skomplikowane, misterne wzory tworzące się na skrzypiącym puchu.</p><p>Samuel, Bernard, Antoine.</p><p>Powinni tu być.</p><p>On też powinien tu być, prawda?</p><p>Bolała go głowa.</p><p>Czemu?</p><p>Dlaczego byli w Sabaudii?</p><p>Gdzie był jego oddech?</p><p>Jest ciemno. Noc. Dwie gwiazdy słabo świecące na nieboskłonie.</p><p>Samuel, André, Bernard i Antoine.</p><p>Pierre, Paul, Matthias oraz Raphaël.</p><p>Boże. Czy to jakiś żart?</p><p>Ośmiu braci klęczało w kręgu przed swoimi szpadami wbitymi w ziemię.</p><p>Głowy zwieszały się.</p><p>Splątane loki zakrywały twarze każdego z nich.</p><p>Dlaczego.</p><p>Podszedł bliżej, stając między Antoine'm, a Pierre'm.</p><p>Co-</p><p>Przełknął żółć i zacisnął oczy chcąc wybudzić się z tego koszmaru.</p><p>Ośmiu muszkieterów wypatroszonych jak bydło.</p><p>Trzewia wypadły z ciał okalając kolana mężczyzn.</p><p>Zastanawiał się czy to dlatego utrzymywali się w tak dziwnej pozycji.</p><p>Ciężkie, wzdęte jelita przymarzły do ciał i ziemi, tworząc stabilną podstawę dla lekkich korpusów.</p><p>Muszkieterowie opierali się na wbitych przed nimi szpadach.</p><p>Samuel, André, Bernard, Antoine.</p><p>Pierre, Paul, Matthias, Raphaël.</p><p>Uch... bolała go głowa.</p><p>Odmówił cichą modlitwę nie śmiąc dotykać, żadnego z mężczyzn.</p><p>Bał się.</p><p>Nie chciał zakłócać ich spokoju.</p><p>Krew zamarzła na śniegu.</p><p>Czy on też był zachlapany juchą?</p><p>Co on tu robił?</p><p>Arnaud, Francis i Thierry.</p><p>Gdzie byli?</p><p>Zatoczył się opierając o słup od namiotu.</p><p>Przełknął żółć, próbując uspokoić zdenerwowany żołądek.</p><p>Gdzie reszta jego braci?</p><p>Gdzie Marsac? - pomyślał dotykając zamarzniętej tkaniny owiniętej dookoła głowy.</p><p>Dwie gwiazdy odeszły cicho wraz ze świtem.</p><p>                                                                                                                                       +++</p><p>Rozłożyć, złożyć.</p><p>Czuł zimny metal w dłoni.</p><p>Rozłożyć, złożyć.</p><p>To był odruch bezwarunkowy. Mógł to robić z zamkniętymi oczami. Jednak myśl o przymykaniu powiek przyprawiała o dreszcze. Wciąż ich widział. Blade ciała na śniegu. Krew plamiąca zimowy krajobraz. Wciąż słyszał ich krzyki.</p><p>Rozłożyć, złożyć.</p><p>Muszkiet w dłoniach był przyjemnie ciężki, jego części powoli ogrzewały cię ciepłem jego rąk.</p><p>Boże, nie mógł tego znieść.</p><p>Aramis. </p><p>Bolała go głowa. Sięgnął palcami do świeżej, różowej blizny na jego skroni. Część włosów została zgolona, by lekarz mógł dostać się do rany. Teraz czuł pod opuszkami szorstką szczecinę.</p><p>Jednak minie trochę czasu zanim na bliźnie zaczną odrastać włosy.</p><p>Aramis.</p><p>Krzyki w jego głowie nie słabły. Narastały każdej nocy. </p><p>Rozłożyć, złożyć.</p><p>Ciała na śniegu.</p><p>Muszkiet był gotowy do użycia. Przystawił broń do otwartych ust, czując metal na języku i proch w nozdrzach.</p><p>Miał dość tych cholernych koszmarów. Dość spojrzeń rzucanych mu przez innych muszkieterów. Dość litości w ich oczach. Jednak przede wszystkim miał dość siebie. W końcu powinien był zginąć razem z nimi. </p><p>Nikt nie będzie za nim tęsknił - pomyślał smakując stal. Marsac go porzucił. Zacisnął kurczowo dłoń na muszkiecie czując łzy pod powiekami. Jak miałby niby teraz chodzić między resztkami pułku, dalej znosząc te cholerne spojrzenia? </p><p>Nie ma potrzeby, by dalej zajmował cenną przestrzeń w garnizonie - pomyślał chcąc nacisnąć spust.</p><p>- Aramis!  </p><p>Broń wyśliznęła mu się z rąk, które to zostały złapane w uścisk czekoladowych dłoni.</p><p>Portos. Jeden z nowych w pułku. Facet został mu przydzielony do opieki. Aramis bardzo go polubił. Portos był... duży i ciepły. </p><p>- Coś ty chciał zrobić Aramis - szepnął przestraszony mężczyzna wpatrując się w niego dużymi oczyma.</p><p>- Ja... - Czuł łzy spływające po policzkach. To tak cholernie bolało. Te noce wypełnione krzykami braci. Krew zalewająca jego sny. Często budził się zdezorientowany nie wiedząc gdzie jest. Miał dość. - Powinienem był umrzeć razem z nimi - wychrypiał zmęczony. Zamknął oczy, bojąc się zobaczyć reakcję Portosa. W końcu zasłużył na to. Powinien był z nimi zginąć. Jednak silne dłonie mężczyzny puściły jego nadgarstki, by po chwili znaleźć się na policzkach strzelca.</p><p>- Nigdy tak nie mów Aramis - powiedział z mocą muszkieter, patrząc na niego z gniewem. - Ponieważ jesteś pieprzonym cudem, nie widzisz tego?</p><p>Aramis wziął drżący wdech widząc przed oczyma jedynie ciała i drwiące spojrzenia. Litość w oczach kadetów... Ciągłe szepty wypełniały jego złamany umysł.</p><p>- Wszyscy chcą, żebym umarł. - Przypomina sobie ciche rozmowy prowadzone na zewnątrz. "To On. Pewnie ukrył się jak tchórz, czekając na koniec bitwy.", "Podobno ze strachu nie mógł utrzymać szpady w dłoni."</p><p>- Kto? - spytał zaskoczony Portos chwytając delikatnie szczękę Aramisa. - Czerwona Gwardia? Wszyscy patrzą na ciebie z podziwem i niedowierzeniem, przyjacielu. Cieszą się, że przeżyłeś. Wszyscy tak uważamy, po prostu nie chcemy Cię przytłaczać. Dlatego proszę, zostań z nami, ze mną, Aramis. Ponieważ Cię potrzebujemy  - szepnął Portos przyciągając go do piersi. </p><p>- Obiecuję - zaszlochał w ciepły tors mężczyzny. Czuł materiał koszuli pod zimnymi palcami tak samo jak bicie serca tuż pod policzkiem. </p><p>                                                                                                                                       +++</p><p>Aramis stał na dziedzińcu spalonego garnizony na którym dosłownie przed chwilą widział się z braćmi. D'Artagnan jako nowy kapitan z piękną żoną u boku rzucili się w wir pracy, chcąc jak najszybciej odbudować ich dom. Athos razem z Sylvie odchodzili, by założyć rodzinę, a Porthos wracał na front. 
<em>Les Insperables. Jeden za wszystkich i wszyscy za jednego.</em> 
Jednak teraz stojąc samemu na dziedzińcu, ze zmiętym kapeluszem w dłoniach poczuł się niezwykle samotny, bo chociaż po czterech latach w końcu wrócił do Paryża i walczył u boku swych braci, to w jakiś sposób stracił ich bezpowrotnie. Czas, który spędzili bez niego, zebrał swe żniwo. </p><p>
  <em>"A więc co, co jest z Aniołami ?<br/>
Przychodzą, odchodzą, sprawiają, że jesteśmy wyjątkowi ." </em>
</p><p>Nie znał już ich tak dobrze. Myślał, że na zawsze będą już razem, jednak w życiu każdego z nich pojawiła się kobieta. Tylko on nie mógł podążyć za swoim sercem. Nigdy nie weźmie syna na ręce, ani nie spocznie w łóżku z ukochaną w ramionach. </p><p>Wciąż dręczyły go sny. Sny o poległych braciach. Sny o krwi i prochu strzelniczym wypełniającego zimową noc.</p><p>Cztery lata, a jego bracia wciąż nie do końca mu wybaczyli. Bynajmniej  nie Porthos.</p><p>
  <em>"Nie rezygnuj ze mnie."</em>
</p><p>- Aramis?</p><p>Wzdrygnął się, odwracając wzrok ku Konstancji wpatrującej się w niego z troską.</p><p>- Wszystko w porządku?</p><p>
  <em> "Nie rezygnuj...<br/>
ze mnie." </em>
</p><p>- Oczywiście - oznajmił z uśmiechem, desperacko chcąc, by kobieta uwierzyła mu na słowo. Ponieważ wszystko miało być w porządku - pomyślał przechylając kapelusz na pożegnanie. </p><p>W końcu, nie był już zobowiązany do przestrzegania obietnicy złożonej lata temu.</p><p>
  <em>Zostań z nami, ze mną Aramis. Ponieważ Cię potrzebujemy. </em>
</p><p>Kochał ich. D'Artagnana, Athosa i Porthosa.</p><p>Jednak nie był już potrzebny.</p><p>
  <em>"W końcu, tu nie chodzi, nie chodzi o Anioły.<br/>

O<br/>

.<br/>

.<br/>

.</em><br/>

<em><strong>Anioły."</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>                                                                                                                                       +++</p><p> </p><p>- Twoje listy nic o tym nie wspominały d'Artagnan! - warknął wściekły Porthos trzymając przyjaciela w górze. Mężczyźni wypełniający dziedziniec wpatrywali się z niepokojem w generała szamoczącego ich kapitanem jak szmacianą lalką. Jednak zanim ktokolwiek zdążył przerwać dwóm mężczyzną, zza nich rozległ się władczy głos.</p><p>- Porthosie!</p><p>Muszkieter jednak zignorował Athosa wciąż wpatrując się z żalem w ich najmłodszego przyjaciela, który patrzył na niego ze zdezorientowaniem w oczach.</p><p>- Porthos, puść.</p><p>Zacisnął z frustracją oczy chcąc, by łzy nigdy nie wypłynęły z jego powiek. Odstawił d’Artagnana na ziemię zaciskając dłonie w pięści. </p><p>- Chłopcy! - zawołała zmartwiona Konstancja momentalnie zjawiając się u boku męża. - Chodźmy do naszych kwater.</p><p>Więc ruszyli przez dziedziniec ignorując szepty muszkieterów i kadetów spoglądających na nich z zainteresowaniem. Jednak Porthos był w innym świecie. Wdech i wydech. Cały ten czas czuł łzy pod powiekami. Wdech i   wydech. Chciał krzyczeć na cały świat. </p><p>- Porthos? - spytał cicho Athos wyginając smukłą brew w akcie zdziwienia, jednak du Vallon nie mógł odpowiedzieć. Nie, kiedy krzyż ciążył mu na piersi niczym kamień ciągnąc go w dół. Sięgnął do jednej z licznych kieszeni w mundurze, by po chwili z czcią złożyć przed sobą złoty krucyfiks. Czuł ich wzrok na sobie. Niedowierzenie wypełniało pokój, przytłaczając jego zmysły.</p><p>- Dlaczego nie pisałeś o tym, d'Artagnan? - wychrypiał Porthos nieszczęśliwie wpatrując się to w szczeniaka to w Konstancję. Jednak oboje mieli te same zrozpaczone miny co on. To Athos sięgnął po naszyjnik Aramisa.</p><p>- Skąd to masz? - wyszeptał d’Artagnan tuląc do siebie żonę.</p><p>- To TY powiedz mi, dlaczego Aramis znalazł się na froncie bez mojej wiedzy - wychrypiał pokonany, wpatrując się ze zdradą w oczach w przestraszonego chłopaka.</p><p>- Front? Aramis wyszedł tuż po waszym odejściu - oznajmiła zaskoczona Konstancja pieszcząc z roztargnieniem brązowe kosmyki męża. - Nie pojawił się z odpowiedzią dla królowej, więc zaczęliśmy się martwić, jednak mijały tygodnie, a Aramisa nie było. Zniknął - szepnęła kobieta wzdrygając się, gdy nawiedzone oczy byłego kapitana muszkieterów wpatrywały się w krucyfiks wysadzany czerwonymi rubinami.</p><p>- Czemu o tym nie pisałeś d'Artagnan? - spytał zmieszany Athos gładząc złoty krzyżyk.</p><p>- Nie mogliśmy porzucić przydzielonych nam obowiązków - stwierdził uparcie d'Artagnan patrząc hardo w oczy byłego mentora. - Miałeś opiekować się Sylvie, tak jak Porthos polem bitwy, a ja garnizonem. Wybrałem przyszłość Francji, nie Aramisa.</p><p>Pokój pociemniał wypełniając się negatywnymi emocjami mężczyzn. Błękitne tęczówki wpatrywały się w rozżalone oczy młodego kapitana.</p><p>Wszyscy pomyśleli o tym samym. Roześmiany szatyn uciekający przez okna kochanki. Bosy szermierz krążący nocami po garnizonie, póki nie wepchnie się komuś do łóżka, chcąc wyssać całe życie z człowieka. Mężczyzna, którego dopiero co żegnali na dziedzińcu. Śmiejący się Aramis, pachnący ziołami i prochem strzelniczym z kapeluszem w dłoniach.</p><p>
  <em>Znalazłem ducha przeszłości.<br/>
Wspomnienie, które będzie trwać.<br/>
Wydaje się jak wczoraj, że to my je stworzyliśmy, lecz nie w tym rzecz.<br/>
Jesteś tym, który nas tu doprowadził.<br/>
Zostaniemy razem.<br/>
I w naszych sercach.<br/>
Będziesz żyć wiecznie.</em>
</p><p>Złoty krucyfiks upadł na drewnianą podłogę, w moment tracąc cały blask, gdy chmury przykryły najjaśniejszą z gwiazd.</p><p>
  <em>“Proszę, zostań z nami, ze mną Aramis.” </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dla zainteresowanych, przedostatni tekst kursywą to zmodyfikowany tekst piosenki -Fivefold - Won't Let Go.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>